


Shifted Species

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Species Swap, albino!Yasha, basic thoughts, i thought about this a lot, mighty nein swap races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Mighty Nein as different species.





	Shifted Species

Jester is special because while her mom is a tiefling, and her dad is probably a human, she is something her mother called an aasimar. She’s super special, but still has to be hidden because a courtesan having a kid is still super bad for business. The Traveler is still super fun to spend time with though, and he helped teach her that she totally had beautiful wings that she could fly with!

Nott is a half orc, born from an orc mother in a herd of orcs, she thinks her dad was probably eaten or something. It sucks a lot and she hates it. She helps save a halfling from being tortured by her herd that tolerates her, and they cast her out with the halfling for daring to do something like that. Still ends up in jail because people are awful. Happy that her friend understand her plight, when they meet for the first time. Bonds about that. 

Mollymauk is a human, with the most wonderfully beautiful brown skin covered in all of his intricate tattoos. If it was a magical thing that did this, and he was originally a tiefling, he would complain so much about being a drab human. As it is, if he was always human, he would be chill with it. Not so happy about some random shit he doesn’t remember from his past, but that’s fine, he’s got his fellow human with him.

Yasha’s a human, and she doesn’t seem all that strong or imposing. A bit average, though with obvious strength. The stormlord isn’t picky on his followers though, and her anger works just as strong as if she were something twice her size. Might be an albino human, but she tends to stick to the background a lot and not draw attention to herself. Very pleased that Molly takes care of making sure people don't pay too much attention to her albinism with his own dramatics. 

Fjord is a tiefling. A green tiefling with cut off horns and dull teeth. There totally isn’t a story there about him being teased by kids in an orphanage for him being demon blooded. The crew on the ship didn’t much care, but he never let his horns get too big anyway. He has no tail, but the horns and the green color are easy enough to identify him as a tiefling. 

Beauregard’s a goblin, from a family of goblins who are weirdly successful and not completely fucked by the world. Possibly because her parents have magic to disguise themselves, but she doesn’t. They send her away to the monks, because they take everyone and don’t care, when she almost destroys everything for them and their business by showing herself outside. It’s not great, but she is a strong as fuck goblin and she knows she isn’t what people say about her. 

Caleb is a tiefling, but it’s difficult to tell if not for the tail and the fact that he is orangish-red. He looks mostly human besides those things, and inherent magic not connected to the infernal, so he’s well liked. Trent takes an interest in him for him being a tiefling more than his magic, and happily manipulates the tieflings because he is aware no one else would bother caring. It's easy to do what he wants to do with tieflings than it is with humans, and no one worries or notices any issues. The infernal shit he learns and things he is able to do is part of the reason he’s so great with fire, and he hates it. Generally learning to live with that now, with his new friends help. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my class swap fic, though can be read alone, as they don't really have different classes here.


End file.
